Titanic
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is my first tragedy and I wrote this story for a historical fiction paper at school. Anyway, this story has nothing to do with Jack and Rose;this is about a twelve year old girl who survived Titanic.


I skipped into the den and saw my mother with her suitcase.

"Mother? Where are you going?"

"Oh, Jill. Didn't Joe tell you? We're going on the Titanic."

"The...what?"

"The Titanic. Haven't you heard?" I shook my head. I've never heard of such a thing. Titanic. Mother goes to the dinner table and gets out the newspaper. I hardly read the newspaper. The only time I do is if I have an assignment for school for something that happened recently. Anyway, mother gave me the newspaper and I read the cover. The newspaper talked about a huge boat called the Titanic. The pictures looked like the inside of Titanic is a ball room. I love to dance. My dream is to dance in a ball room with the guy I like in the future. I got excited just thinking about this, so I zoom to my room and pack up my things.

When we got to Titanic, we were in a rather large line. There were a lot of people. They all looked really rich. We're not rich...well, we're a little rich...we got a lot of money but we don't have hundreds of dollars, I think that's father's dream;to have hundreds of dollars, but it's sort of impossible for us to have hundreds. Anyway, father gave the sir a thick stack of money. Wow, must be really hard to get on this ship. When we went on board, I fell in love. Titanic is beautiful! After a few days of amazingness, I had a dream that came true! Wasn't a dream, twas reality, but felt like a dream! We went to the ball room. Father and mother started dancing together right away. Joe didn't find someone until a girl curtsied in front of him. I had no one. But, then, a boy about my age(twelve)came up to me and said

"May I have this dance?" He bowed and put out his hand. I didn't know what to say. I started to blush. Then, I looked at father, mother, and Joe, dancing away without me. So, I said

"Of corse." I curtsied. The dance was wonderful, my dream came true;except this isn't the sir I like in the future. I don't know who I like in the future. But, anyway, when the dance was over, I danced to the tip of the ship and stuck out my arms like there's nothing in the world that can make me sad. I felt like I had all the happiness in the world was inside me! I just stuck out my arms until

"Hey, Jill. I dare you to get in this little boat."

"Uh, I'm not so sure, Joe. I don't think we're-" Joe pushed me in the boat and started lowering me down.

"Joe! What are you doing?! We could get in trouble!"

"I'll just blame on you." Joe is the troublemaker in my family. He blamed everything on me, even when I was six months old. Joe is a teenager, so I'm not surprised he acts this way. But, suddenly, the boat I was in started falling to the ocean. The boat landed in the ocean, leaving a splash on my dress.

"Joe! What did you do that for?!" Joe didn't answer.

"Joe?!" Then, I started seeing people that was on Titanic got on the other little boats. They were getting away from Titanic. What was going on? Since everyone else was fleeing I decided to too. I got my pocket knife(father gave me the knife, he said that at my age I'll be needing this)and cut the ropes that was holding the boat to the Titanic. I grabbed the oars and got away from the Titanic as fast as I could. When I was pretty far away from the Titanic, I saw the Titanic sinking! That's why everyone was fleeing away! I looked at all the boats to try to see if mother, father, and Joe was in them. None of them were. I looked at Titanic and saw mother, father, and Joe all in a little huddle, looking at me. They smiled at me while tears ran from their faces. I had the most tears running down my face as I saw my family go away under the cold, cold ocean. Right then I wanted to cry, yell, scream, but I didn't, because I know that the first step to surviving isn't crying and yelling...trying to be alive is. The rest of the little boats were starting to go away without me. I started following them;fast. The whole time I heard babies, little children, and people crying because their loved ones died or are dying. I now feel sort of guilty. So, I went to a boat and said

"Um, do you guys want to come in here?" Everyone started going into my boat until the sir that father gave the money to blocked everyone. The sir turned towards me and said

"Miss, where did you come from?"

"The Titanic, like everyone else." The sir looked at me head to toe.

"I don't remember you. Get away from us, you little brat." Well, I can tell that the sir is already sea-crazy. Everyone else looked at me like they were trapped and they wanted me to get them out. I did follow them, and a few times the brat(sir)yelled at me to go away. He's worse than Joe! But, that wasn't the worst thing that happened. When I woke up this morning, everyone was gone, they abandoned me! I wanted to yell at that brat for about an hour, but one, he's not here, and two, I gotta survive. I have been out at sea for about two days. Cold, not loved, and no one is here to help me. Wait a minute. Is that? Land! I go to the snow-covered land and cry

"Land! Yes!" But, this sir that looks like a burglar comes up to me with a gun and says

"Give me everything you got." I just stared at him with a twitch in my eye. I know I can't give up, but...first, my family is gone, then everyone abandons me, and now this. I yell and then cry. Now I'm going to perish. No, actually, the robber says

"Where'd you come from?" I stopped crying and told him everything,

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm a burglar, I don't even know why I would even rob a kid." I forgave the robber.

Afterword

The robber took to New York. I became famous because of my story. In fact, I was one of the only people that came back from the Titanic, alive, in New York.

The End


End file.
